NERV Human Instrumentability secret project
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Um sonho... as vezes pode revelar mais do quê se pensa... mas a Ayanami, que é o clone de Adão... "sonha"?


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: NERV - Human Instrumentability secret project(Nerv - projeto secreto da instrumentabilidade humana)  
Mail:

NERV - Human Instrumentability secret project

" - Oque é isso?  
- Isso? Isso é a solidão... Você se sente só?  
- Eu? Sim!  
- Você sabe oque é a solidão?  
- Sim, como eu não poderia saber? Ou ao menos sentí-la, só um objeto ou um robô não sabe sentir esta dor.  
- Você necessita de mim, sabia?  
- Não, ao certo não sei, você tem a mesma voz que eu, e a mesma aparência que eu, mas pensa diferente de mim, então você não pode ser eu! Então... quem é você?  
- Eu não sou você mas sou uma parte de você, essa é a sua representação gráfica, eu sou sim, você, por ser uma parte de você, eu sou apenas um objeto sem forma e cor, mas você me deu esta forma, você necessita de mim, pois sem mim, sua vida não tem sentido... eu sou a sua felicidade, esta é a forma da sua felicidade, portanto, você sente a necessidade de se unir a mim, de conversar comigo, de viver comigo, mas você precisa de mais um elemento cuje você ainda não deu uma forma, assim como eu, você precisa conhecé-los melhor.  
- Eles quem?  
- Os seus bons sentimentos, assim como eu, você me chamou, você aclamou por felicidade, talvez você não se lembre, você só não entende direito a sí propia e aos seus sentimentos, não os conhece direito, você não pode té-los chamado, mas assim como a mim, o seu coração nos chamou, aclamou em voz alta, bateu forte!  
- Eu não sei... não sei de nada, nem do quê você fala.  
- Você em breve, em muito breve saberá e conhecerá esses elementos cuje você dará forma... cuje você aclama, assim como nega a uns cuje já estão presos em seu coração e sem forma... você tem forma, pensa, você nos cria.  
- Eu continuo a não entender.  
- Já lhe disse, tudo tem o seu tempo, para mim, agora não é o tempo certo de eu ficar contigo... vou indo, aclame-me mais forte e eu voltarei pra ficar... mas tudo tem o momento certo... se você se sento só, sentindo a nececidade de me ter, é só me chamar, tá? "  
( um toque de mão como se fosse um reflexo, só que não era, era algo incapaz de se tocar... algo sem forma... transparente... mas seria por que ela estava indo embora?)

Trimmmmmm!

- Um, Anh? Esse, esse sonho... oque teria sido, qual o significado dele!  
- Eyka, anda, já são 7:00, você está atrazada, e não se esqueça que daqui até o colégio leva 0:30 minutos exatos, ou 0:20 como você me disse! Eu não posso te levar hoje, estou meio tonta.  
- Tá mãe, eu já sei, não preciso que você me leve, não hoje...

7:30 em ponto

- ... (Eu... eu estou agora, aqui, aqui no colégio, vivemos em comunidade, apesar de eu não gostar disso nem um pouco... é chato, em outras palavras... doloroso, deboches, micos, qualquer besterinha e já riem, todos juntos, claro, por onde começa 1, os outros seguem... esse... é o bicho "homem"... estou na aula, pensando agora, e também prestando atenção a aula... melhor continuar com a aula... como vivemos em comunidade, não consigo me calar, ou seja, por qualquer besteira que seja, procuro falar... ah, olha só quem chegou! )  
- ... ATENÇÃO TODOS, TODOS DE PÉ PARA A ORAÇÃO!  
- Bom dia professora Takihino! Como vai, como foi o seu dia hoje?  
- Ah, vou levando a vida neh, ehehe, com minhas bebidas e tal... mas não passo de 2, é claro, não sou muito viciada! BOM, TODOS ATENÇÃO COM A ORAÇÃO! PAI NOSSO QUE ESTAIS NO CÉU.  
- ... (Ela é uma pessoa legal, de todo o mundo, só me dou com os adultos, com os professores... e eu, querendo me amostrar... me dar com os colegas... mas são muitos exigentes... )  
- ... obrigada meu Deus, agradeço por a cada dia estar aqui inteira e amém! Vamos a aula agora! AHÁ! EI! JAYCORK! VOCÊ ESTÁ BADERNANDO NA AULA, PROVA SURPRESA PRA VOCÊ, ESTUDE, heim!? �.  
- ... Eheheh... .'''' (Ela é meio "EXAGERADA"... '''' )

10:15 - INTERVALO

- Ei, Eyka, como vai?  
- Unh? Ah, oi Kaomi, como vai com os estudos para o segundo ano?  
- Ah, vou levando, sabe como eh neh, num é mole não! ' Mas vou indo seguindo a minha vida, neh, pô! Fazer oquê, que outra escolha? E você, como anda?  
- Você não se importa mesmo, né?  
- Com oquê?  
- Com eles olharem para uma aluna do segundo colegial, você, vendo conversar com alguém assim como eu... cuje tem fama de "baka"... -  
- AH! MAS VOCÊ HEIM, NÃO MUDA MESMO, SEMPRE COM O BAIXO ASTRAL... �; LEVANTA A CABEÇA, EITÂ, VAMOS, CADÊ O ÂNIMO? Eim?  
- ... -- Já tem disse... que não gosto de... viver?  
- Grrr... ai garota tonta, mesmo assim, com essa situação, guerras... falta de empregos... você tem que pensar positivo, levanta o astral vai... como sempre você me diz "tem de continuar a viver a vida, por mais cruel que ela seja, mostre pra sí mesma que você é melhor que os outros... não ande de cabeça abaixada, e sim de cabeça erguida!", como você me disse pela primeira vez que nos conhecemos, agora veja nós aqui.  
- É porque você não sabe como eu sou... tem horas que eu penso assim, outra que eu penso negativamente... (só não tenho coragem de dizer que para tentar conseguir amizades... tenho meus falsos sentimentos... quando estou sozinha, sou como sou e penso como realmente sou... não de uma forma feliz e espontânea oque e como não sou, oque apenás faço para chamar a atenção dos outros para conseguir amizade... mas nem todo mundo neste mundo presta, se fossemos contar, de 100 apenaz 20 se menos prezam... sendo que 10 possui religião e os outros 10 não, por que para se saber oque é certo e oque é errado, nem sempre é necessário da religião... apenás para fazer o bem, é necessário ser o bem)  
- Ei, ei, eiiiiiiiiii! Toh te chamando desede que o sinal bateu! Preciso ir, tah?  
- HEIM? Anh? Oque, ah tah, me desculpa, penso de mais e falo pouco, então tah, obrigada, foi bom falar com você, até então! 

10 para meio dia - HORÁRIO DA SAÍDA

- ... (agora... aqui vou eu, mais uma vez, como todos os dias praticamente, indo sozinha, voltando sozinha, pensando sozinha... quando é que esse tédio vai acabar? Parece que só no dia do meu descanso... --)

- ... (oque faço agora? tá tudo tão vazio, solitário... minha cabeça vai ficando branca e só se preenche com as matérias... -- sem ninguém para conversar, que tédio... a vida é um tédio, anh? Onde será que eu ouvi isso, tenho a impressão de que alguém já me disse isso... -- Mas... quem? ... eu não sei, não tenho certeza, somente sei que falta algo na minha vida... ou será ALGUÉM?...)

12:15 - Diária rotina: em casa

- Mãe, já cheguei!- Ah, eh, eu esquecí, ela está no trabalho... Olá Mike, está com fome? (--) ... (Os animais... seres incapazes de raciocinar como nós, os humanos, não são incapazes de pensar... são incapazes de demonstrar sentimentos... nós não entendemos a sua língua, a língua do "Miau"... porém... se maltratados, sabemos que aquele "miau", é de "dor"... o que significa, nós não sabemos... se com fome, mais outro "miau"... poucas palavras, gestos, atos, definem os sentimentos ou sempre tem algum significado, só não sabemos o porquê...) ... Agora vou fazer o dever de casa... Não consigo me lembrar dos assuntos... aquela imagem... que passou pela minha cabeça... pareçe ter me ajudado na matéria que eu entendo um pouco... mas ainda tenho dificuldades... a matemática... mas eu não entendo porque não consigo lembrar da matéria dada... eu acho que... é porque eu estava pensando muito no momento... ninguém consegue se calar... mesmo que se cale... pensa de mais... não ouvindo nem prestando atenção no que os outros falam... assim como ocorreu comigo... bem... vou tirar um cochilo...

2:00 - Sentimentos: Durante o sonho

- Quem é você?  
- Eu? Eu talvez seja você... talvez uma parte de você.  
- Não... entendo.  
- Entende sim, isto não soa algo que como você sempre diz?  
- Sim... Tal como: "Se eu sou eu... Eyka... se sou uma alma... onde estou... se eu sou um corpo... "com uma alma"... não sou mais a pessoa pelo qual atendo o nome a ser chamada.  
- Estranho, não?  
- Sim... esquisito... triste... solitário.  
- Você sabe oque é isso, gosta de sentí-lo?  
- Não... ninguém gosta desta sensação... necessito de uma outra palavra que preencha estes sentimentos... tudo é palavra... tudo oque fazemos... tudo oque sentimos... simplismente definidos por palavras... a que eu não conheço e necessito é a palavra "amor.  
- Mas você a rejeita, por quê?  
- Eu... A rejeito? Por que? Se isso for verdade... talvez... seja por medo.  
- Medo, conhece este sentimento também?  
- Não muito... mas é outra "coisa" que somente sentimos e cuje é definida e explicada somente com palavras.  
- ... Sim... Mas você aguarda ansiosamente para conhecer esta "palavra"... certo?  
- Sim... sentí-la... melhor... conhecé-la... melhor... o "amor.  
- ... Não se preocupe... está muito proxímo da sua hora chegar... agora tenho que ir.  
- Não vá... por favor... com você... com uma parte de mim... conversando comigo mesma... não tenho medo... me conheço melhor... me sinto mais segura.  
- ... Sinto... Não posso ficar... mas nos veremos novamente... e... de um modo diferente... ao invés de "duas mentes num corpo só" será "dois corpos com 1 mente cada.  
- Quê? Não entendí! Não entendo!  
- Espere... falta pouco... muito pouco para isto ocorrer... você entenderá... o sentido e o significado da palavra "amor" e "felicidade", uma depente da outra... até.  
- ... então eu aguadarei anciosa, já que resta apenas pouquinho tempo mesmo... até então... "amiga"(mi na dee chan) !  
- Unh!? '.' a...miga!? Até então, você parece entender mesmo antes da hora... agora vou indo... já é a "hora"... até mais tarde...

...acorda... e o relógio toca...

- Uaaah! esfrega o rosto ( eu não sei oque cada sonho estranho que eu tenho quer dizer, mas que tem uma mensagem... tem... eu não sei porque... mas me deixo levar demais pela emoção, pelos sentimentos, e por isso penso mais com o coração, mas eu deixar o meu coração falar mais alto e renegar o conhecimento... dói... de mais...)

Continua! 


End file.
